


Something About This One

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Is Loved, Clint Is a Manchild, Clintasha BrOTP, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Natasha Is a Child, Oblivious Clint, Pietro Doesn't Know What to Think, Pietro Is Falling and Everyone Can See It, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Public Display of Affection, ScarletWidow, That Isn't a Tag, Wanda and Natasha are Evil Together, cute Clint, except Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence rang throughout the tower. </p><p>"...Haaawkwaard."<br/>"Dammit Clint!"</p><p>Or</p><p>That one where the team notices how gone Pietro is for Clint and purposely make things difficult for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's shocking to say the least.

The way he acts around them, when there's no immediate danger.

"Ugh please stop." Tony is groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose while Clint laughs, upside down from a raft. Tony didn't really know when he approved of the beams, but he knows that he definately wasn't sober.

Or at least fully conscious. "But young Anthony, one does not simply...Hawk into Modor." Clint curled up in a fit of giggles at the full on agonized noise Tony made. The mechanic looked around for any allies, but everyone was either laughing along or ignoring the over caffeinated marksman.

"Get awaaaay from me."

Bright eyes, laughter, sarcasm. He's relaxed, and affectionate in his teasing. And boy does he tease, no one is exempt from it not even Pietro and its a strange change from that hard and tense no nonsense man he met in Sokovia.

His eyes follow every move the archer makes, utterly fascinated by this new person. From the graceful arc of his back as he flips over to the ground to the fluid way his body moves to the couch Pietro is currently sharing with Natasha. The man is at ease here and it shows through easy smiles and silly banter.

This isn't Hawkeye or Agent Barton, this is Clint Barton. The person only seen among those he trusts, and Pietro is one of them.

He doesn't want to think to hard about what that makes him feel.

It's so different from what he was expecting from the old man. Hidden away in their shared room he tells his sister as much. She's stroking his pulse, reveling in the life that once again flows through his veins. She likes it here, among these misfits of the world. They're right where they belong.

"The Avengers..." Her sigh did nothing to dispel her amusement. "Are children. And Clint is probably the worst out of all of them."

That's probably true but what's also true is that he looks adorable when he grins and that his laugh is infectious and that Pietro doesn't know what to do about that feeling he gets whenever he looks at Clint. 

And if we're being honest? 

He looks at Clint a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute.

Pietro gasped as his back hit the mat hard. In a blink he was up again and circling Natasha. His feet moved slowly, agonizingly slow he didn't know how people could stand this. There was energy bubbling under his skin, thrumming through him.

He _itched_ to go fast.

But Captain said that he needed to slow down, actually learn some forms of combat. But in Pietro's honest opinion he didn't see how getting his ass handed to him was teaching him anything.

"You need to be able to study your opponent. Anticipate their next move through their body language." Captain America's voice was firm and authoritative.

Natasha was in in "Black Widow" mode, quiet, cold and calculating. She analyzed every breath he Pietro took with deadly calm that betrayed nothing of her thoughts and it would've been terrifying if he hadn't been under harsher observation for most of his life.

It's hard, _really_ hard to go slow. Matching the pace of the lives around him.

But they're right. If he could dish out solid blows while slow he could only imagine the damaged he'd inflict once he speeds up again.

He swung his arm in a wide _too wide_ arc there's an _opening_ shit! He's on his back again.

Panting through the blossoming pain in the back of his head. "You're unbalance and impulsive, you need to think before you move otherwise..." Pietro blinked once.

Twice.

Natasha's face came into view as she held up a hand to help him. He got up with a thanks.

"Is that s _noring_? Coming from the _vents_?"

Steve chuckled as Natasha left to start her own work out.

"He does that sometimes." 

 

* * *

 

 "So let me get this straight. He sleeps in the vents?"

Thor was lounging on an armchair, his legs spread and back reclined. He smiled fondly and nodded his head. "Aye young Maximoff, Clint rests a many places. Vents, closets."

"My lab, the kitchen counters, any room that _isn't_ his." Tony was tinkering absently with the holographic schematics of something too complicated for Pietro to care about.

Wanda was stretched out next to her brother, her toes poking his side every once in a while, "Natasha told me that they found him sleeping on the **A** outside the tower once." He looked at her relaxed form, her half lidded eyes and contented smile.

"That's precious." It slipped out, Pietro _swears_. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What's precious?" Clint's voice came out of no where and it made Pietro jump. The quickster looked around to see him laying across the back of Tony's armchair. 

"When did you..."

"Ah young Clint is most precious!" Thor boomed cheerfully as he tilted his head in agreement.

Clint looked over at Pietro from his spot on the couch, blue eyes slightly wide with a blond brow raised. He stretched farther, his shirt rising in the process and exposing skin. "You think I'm precious?" Pietro's face felt hot.

Before he could explain Natasha walked in, briefly running her fingertips over Clint's slightly bare stomach and laughed when he curled inwards and fell off as a result. She made her way around and squeezed herself next to Tony in the armchair. Clint groaned from the floor, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks I guess." It was small but genuine and Pietro's stomach clenched a little at the sight. 

 

* * *

 

It was two days later that Pietro got to actually see Clint's apparently absurd sleeping habits.

Pietro's front was soaked in orange juice. How it got like that? Well he wasn't quite certain, all he knew was that shortly after Natasha came into the kitchen with Steve his sister jolted and his cup of orange juice exploded.

But Pietro's pretty sure that it had something to do with Natasha's pajamas though as Wanda wasn't even able to keep her eyes off the woman's legs long enough to properly apologize.

He wasn't mad, it was cute really, his sisters crush on Natasha.

Though the orange juice sticking to him he could do without. He went into his room and began to strip whilst making his way to his bathroom. He was in the process of removing his boxer shorts when he realized that he had company.

Clint was here.

 _Sleeping_ in Pietro's bathtub.

The t-shirt he was wearing swallowed him whole and his boxers had fucking  _arrows_ on them.

"Are you fucking serious right now..." How is that comfortable? Pietro poked Clint for like 3 minutes till he realized that the man wasn't going to wake for shit. So he picked him up bridal style and walked to what he assumed as Clint's room. However he had to pick up the pace when he realized that he wasn't wearing much clothing.

 

He failed to ignore how pleasant he found the feeling of having the other man in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't write them too ooc, I like domestic!avengers. I'm so thrilled about all the positive responses so far and I'm proud that this fandom now has fics in the triple digits! I hope you all liked this chapter. 
> 
> Peaxe~


	3. Shameless fluff and like half-a-second angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to Hawksilver and accidentally ScarletWidow-ed I'm not sorry tbh.

Their _tiny_.

There's really no other way to describe it. Natasha and Clint are the smallest on the team.

They fit and fold themselves into the smallest of spaces. They can sit together on the one person armchair without much difficulty.

Because their close and it isn't hard to see. For "a couple of master assassins" they have no qualms about "cuddling anything with a pulse" according to Tony and a nod from Steve assured that statement. Clint and Natasha are small but _powerful_ , they are overtly affectionate but intimidating due to the fact that they can, "kill you with a pencil and duct tape!"

Steve scoffed while Thor chuckled deeply. He enjoyed the antics of the two trained assassins, their deceptively unassuming looks conceal their prowess as warriors. It was so different than on Asgard, we're one strength was so easily visible. And it was amusing, how their layers peeled away to reveal mere children in adult bodies.

"Tis but true young Rogers, I've witnessed Lady Romanov incapacitate many with nought but house hold materials."

Tony nodded furiously, "Clint stared down a _dog_ once. It was, like, the size of a _horse_." Steve sighed, "Dogs don't get that big Tony."

Whenever Clint and Natasha were out it seemed, was the only time everyone else was allowed to talk about them.

Wanda and Pietro sat together listening to the stories with interest.

"Do they know that you all talk about them while they are not present?" Wanda's lilting accent was colored with curiosity.

Thor nodded with an easy smile, "Most certainly! They have no ill feelings about it." Tony rolled his eyes, "They love the attention, that's why we don't do it when they're here."

Pietro laughed from his place spawned out next to and a little bit in top of Wanda, "And do they know that their affection frightens you?" He personally saw no problem if Clint decided to get in his space. He'd welcome that gladly.

Steve shook his head, "No, we're used to it now. It's just unnerving at first, to have a literal human weapon curl around you. You can't even move, they're like cats. You see the way they touch each other right?"

Pietro felt Wanda stiffen and frowned on her behalf.

Yes, they did see.

Wanda and Natasha had grown close during the two months of his recovery. She had helped his sister through what must have been a trying time when things are mostly touch and go with his health. The redheads odd charm and weird personality had made Wanda laugh and smile while Pietro himself was unable.

The Russian comforted and strutted her way into his sisters heart.

But Natasha's heart belong to another.

And while the realization had left a painful clench in Pietro's chest, he was sure it couldn't compare to how his sister must be feeling every time a sleepy Natasha leaned against her or how at the end of every mission she would always run her hands over Wanda's arms and sides, barely there touches to see if she was okay, asking in soft Russian whispers if anything hurts.

She would always get this glazed look from all the attention. Pietro more often than not was quietly furious at the assassin, for the way she made his sister feel. Ignoring his own pain at witnessing the way Clint practically _glowed_ under her touches, _came alive_ at the sound of her laugh and looked absolutely _gorgeous_ while sleeping in her arms.

Natasha seems to own the hearts of those he cared about.

And the worst part is, he can't even hate her truly because she's amazing, she sarcastic and funny and kind to them, and she doesn't even _know_.

She doesn't seem to see how Wanda blossoms like a flower with every touch, look, and smile they share.

Or how she wilts a little at every stroke of the redheads hand through Clint's short blonde hair.

* * *

 

 **  
** Pietro's had enough.

Truly.

He can find someway to deal with his own feelings, but he is not going to let this happen to his sister any longer. Everyone had been watching some random movie Pietro couldn't commit to memory, not while Clint's hair was looking that fluffy in the bright screen light.

' _Yep,_ ' he thought ' _I'm done_ _._ '

' _Yes you are_.' He spared a glance to his sister. She shrugged, ' _You were projecting_.'

Before he could say anything else Natasha walked gracefully into the room like water, smooth and elegant. She slid her fingertips across Wanda's shoulder blades as she passed behind the couch they've claimed as their own. Either not noticing or just ignoring the slight shiver that made its way through the young witch as a result. She continued walking till she plopped herself next to the archer, casually folding her legs into his lap.

 

' _Why does she touch you like that when she has him?_ '

 

Wanda sighed, ' _She knows it makes me feel better, she did it when you were...not with me_.'

 

Pietro scowled, ' _Well I'm here now, tell her to stop, its hurting you!_ '

 

It was when they began whispering to each other, when they got close enough to kiss that Wanda calmly, always so calmly got up and left the room without a sound. Natasha stared, confused at her retreating back.

Pietro stood, less calm, "Barton. I need to speak with you now." He didn't wait for an affirmation, walking to his room. Clint got up, also confused and followed the white haired speedster. **  
**

* * *

 

 

The doors closed behind Clint with a nonexistent click.

“Pietro? What the mat-” He was cut off.

“Sit down Clint.” He sat, without another word and Pietro had to pause at how quickly the archer did as he was told. ‘ _Oh for the love of, he’s going to be the death of me_.’

“Is there somethi- What’s wrong with Wanda?” Does he know?.

Pietro knew that Wanda wouldn’t want Clint of all people knowing about her deeply run feelings for Natasha, but “She’s in love with your lover.” There wasn't any way other than the truth. He had to know, so that he could make it stop.

Clint blinked once, twice,

“What?” He reached up to fiddle with something in his ears, but Pietro’s eyes could only really focus on the archer’s mouth as he ran his tongue over them.

He cleared his throat and looked up into light blue eyes, “She’s in love with Natasha, Clint if that woman doesn't stop fucking with my sister I wi-” He stopped at the dark look on Clint’s face. The blonde tilted his head to the side his face blank but his eyes cold as steel.

“You’ll what?” The two words were a clear “stand down”.

Pietro didn’t.

"I’ll kill her. I don't care if she's your lover.”

Immediately Clint looked less ready to skin Pietro and more ready to gag, “Whoa hold on there Speedy, lover?” Pietro wasn't in the mood for the fake gagging noises Clint was currently making.

“Yes, Natasha keeps how do say, “leading her on” she keeps touching her _._  She is is with you, tell her to act like it.”

“Um no sh-” Pietro glared at him,

“ **Stop** talking.”

Clint paused for a second then, “But we _aren't_ together…”

The speedster blinked, like a hundred times.

“What?”

* * *

When they finally emerged from the room (after Clint laughed for about ten minutes at the look on Pietro's face) Wanda was back in the room, waiting for Pietro to sit back next to her. Now that Clint knew what to look for he could see how the younger Maximoff's eyes lingered on his best friend. 

' _Well Tasha hasn't shut up about Wanda for like a week now so this should be easy.'_ ' Clint thought smiling softly.

Wanda looked broken as he made his way back to Natasha. ' _How did I not notice that?_ '

The moment he sat down Tasha's hands were in his hair and he almost forgot what he was going to say, immediately falling into their usual routine of touches. Yes it was a routine, they've almost lost each other so many times its cathartic feel the life flowing through the other. He pulled her feet to him and began massaging the soles all the while bowing his head bowed to give her better access to his scalp. 

Something hit his back and he snapped out of the blissful haze.

He cleared his throat and picked his head up.

At Natasha's raised eyebrow he grinned and leaned in conspicuously, "I know a seeeecret~" He mocked whispered, knowing only two others were actually paying attention to them.

Pietro groaned. 

Clint's grin widen. He leaned further getting to Tasha's ear, "Wanda liiiikes youuuu~" 

She looked unimpressed for a moment, then looked over to the younger Maximoff. They locked eyes for a solid five minutes before Tasha literally kicked him out of the armchair.

He chuckled quietly as he and Wanda switched places.

Pietro stiffened.

Wait.

Clint yawned and shamelessly stretched himself out next to the younger male. 'Steve was right,' he thought as he watched Natasha curl up to Wanda's side, 'they're like cats.'

"I hope you know that because you interrupted my session with Nat, you are now obligated to continue it. House rules." Pietro felt himself heat up further as Clint shifted so he was turned to the other male, his legs now resting in Pietro's lap. The blonde moved closer, letting his head fall to the speedster's shoulder.

He looked around for any sort of help. Feeling the stare at the back of his head Steve looked over at both the Maximoff siblings smiling softly, "He isn't lying. Don't move too much guys, they hate that." 

"Touch my hair like Nat does." He sounds tired and half asleep. How could Pietro refuse such a thing? He looked over to his sister and her new, what? Girlfriend? Whatever, she seemed to be enjoying herself with her fingers tangled in the assassin's hair. They were whispering softly to each other and whatever it was about made his sister smile, so he was ok with it.

"That's not the way Tasha does it." Clint was nearly in Pietro's lap and it was hard to pretend that he didn't _like_ this.

Having Clint so _close_ , "Do we have a problem old man?" He said softly, Clint had to be delirious with sleep, that had to be it. This is Natasha job now and Pietro gets to do it, gets to help the archer sleep. 

Pietro would love to do this all the time, on-the-brink-of-sleep Clint is adorable.

"No, I like your way better."

Pietro swallowed, ' _I am so done_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many of you guys like this, aww jeez I love the support!!! Thanks so much to evryone who commented, left kudos, and/or just read it! This fandom is great!


	4. Pining to an End pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's pining can finally end sorta

Since that night Nat and Wanda or, _Scarletwidow_ as Clint had huffed into Pietro's neck, all doped up with sleep, were inseparable. And as such Pietro had to fill in as Clint's personal pillow. Not that he minded, but it was during those weeks of _scarletwidow's_ _honeymoon_ _phase_ that had been Pietro's personal hell.

The Avengers, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes", more like the oldest group of children on the planet. They tease him mercilessly about how "quickly Clint took a liking to you." like the man was a dog and the speedster was his new master. And if the implications of that poured liquid fire into the pit of his stomach, _well_ that was neither here or there.

Clint and Natasha are still close, like really close, like how do they not see why people think they're an _item_ close. They talk and laugh and whisper all the while their legs are intertwined, and he doesn't look his age at all, just bright _brilliant_ eyes that happen to crinkle and perfect smiles with a few laugh lines in place.

But even knowing for a fact that their love for each other is purely platonic doesn't quell the jealousy that spurns Pietro to hold the archer just a bit tighter when he's half asleep.

Clint didn't notice.

But oh lord does Pietro wish the same could be said for _everyone_ _else_. Every lingering gaze, every accidental stare there are snickers and chortles and it should be impossible for a person to be this oblivious, but Clint is.

For having the "best eyes in the world" the man doesn't see that much. Though the rest of the team are so annoying because they see all of it. They see the heated looks, they notice how his hands linger. They know that Pietro wants Clint. Wants to wrap his arms around he archer waist and hold him close. Wants to fall asleep with him every night with blue eyes closed, arrow boxers hanging on his hips, and happily curled up to Pietro's chest. _Wants to press closer and closer yes more just one more god so ready for me yes Cli-_

Ragged coughs brought Pietro out of, out of... _that_.

He clears his throat and looked up to the sound of his sister choking on her water. She's glaring through tearing eyes and blushing something awful and Pietro feels a twinge of guilt in his chest.

That does nothing to dispel the other, more pressing twinge downstairs.

' ** _I'm sorry sister, I really am its just, I need hi-_** '

Wanda stood so abruptly her chair fell backwards to the floor with a resounding clap, paying no mind to a visibly confused Natasha she stomps her way out of the dining room, face red and coughs still shaking her form.

Natasha watched her go for a moment, before something must have dawned on her. She turned back a now mortified Pietro with a knowing look in her green eyes.

"Clint?"

Pietro's face flamed as he nodded. Natasha let out a low whistle, "Damn. You need to do something about that."

Pietro let his head drop to the table and groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

"No!" Tony shook his head, he was going to win this argument, he had to.

"Wow that was easy wasn't it boy? Uncle Tony said yes!" Clint rubbed at the small dogs head, smiling widely with love in his eyes for the light brown puppy in his arms.

"No I didn't Clint we can't keep him!" Tony groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get help from the traitors he lived with.

"You're gonna love your new home Scratch! Its got all the toys!" Clint was clearly besotted with the pup and it seemed that so was Thor, his smile was bright as he ran his hands through the uncut tresses of the pooch.

"Yes Clint, for your other dog, remember Lucky? You found him two week ago?" He can't give in again no matter how blue Clint eyes were.

Clint pressed his forehead to the quiet puppy, his smile soft and his voice a little wobbly, "And you have a brother isn't that great boy? No more rainy boxes for you, you have a family." 

And god what was Tony supposed to say to that? He wasn't a monster and he does like dogs. Besides Clint had turned off his hearing aids right after introducing 'Scratch' willing to hear no protests. Not that anyone would be adamant about protesting, even the twins new at this point that if the dogs couldn't stay, Clint couldn't either, the Natasha would go, then Wanda, then Pietro because he can't be without his sister and Clint for long. And then where would the team be?

Tony sighed, this happens every time. It wasn't really a secret among the team that Anthony Edward Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, is a sucker for blue eyes. There's just something so captivating about them that Tony has a hard time denying anything when flashed with an azure gaze. He hadn't even noticed it himself until Pepper pointed it out. After she did he realized that, damn he did have a thing for blue eyes. And to make matters worse, she had told the team.

The team, in which consists of Thor the blue eyed demi god, Steve blue eyed wonder boy Rogers, and Clint baby blues see better from a distance Barton.

Naturally no one plays fair anymore. Tony doesn't even know why he tries anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after these next two chapters they'll actually be together so from then on its just drabblish hawksilver stuff, headcanons, prompts, etc. are welcome!


End file.
